


Lightning In A Bottle

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Harry, harry calls louis baby a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had him like this for at least one hour now. He's had him spread out on his tongue, licking him just until he was right on the edge, closer, closer. </p><p>And then he would stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just smut. Title from Electric Love by BØRNS.

Louis let out another high and pretty moan. His fists clenched the pristine white sheets as hard as he could. They were damp from two things; Louis panting wetly into them, and the tears that clumped his eyelashes and ran down his sharp, flushed cheekbones. Harry's had him like this for at least one hour. He's had him spread out on his tongue, licking him just until he was right at the edge, closer, closer.

And then he would stop.

"Harry," Louis said softly, his voice muffled by the sheets. Harry slowly gave him another lick, then paused to answer, "Yes baby?" His voice was slow and deep as he whispered it into Louis' ear. His voice was so seductive, and it made Louis even more aroused, causing him to grind his hips lightly into the sheets. You could barely even tell that he did it, but Harry and Louis were so in tune with each other that Harry caught it almost immediately. He gave Louis a harsh smack on his left cheek, then whispered slowly in his ear, "Is that what good boys do?" Louis shakes his head slightly, feeling a bit ashamed. He needs to come. Harry spanks him again, this time taking him by surprise as he lets out a little yelp. "Words, Louis," Harry says sternly. "No it's not what good boys do," Louis whined, "but I need to come, please Harry, I'll be good for you,"

"And you will come, but only when I say, okay princess?" Harry says, voice sweet and smooth like honey. He then dove back in, licking around Louis' rim with the tip of his tongue, and Louis was so close, fuck, he could feel his stomach coiling. Right then of course, Harry stopped. Louis sobbed into the pillow, grinding a couple of times, trying desperately to get off. Harry pulled him up like he weighs nothing, and plopped him down on his lap, facing him. He wiped away his tears with his thumb. God, he looked so pretty like this, cheeks flushed a light pink, tear stained cheekbones, and swollen pink lips from how much he had been biting them. He leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, slow and tender, just the way Louis likes it. He slowly pulled away. "Baby, you haven't been very good for me, have you? Are you allowed to come without permission princess?"

Louis shakes his head. The thing is, he knows he isn't allowed to come without permission, but he's been so fucking close for so long and he just can't anymore. He yearns for the feeling of release. Harry always makes his come so good that he forgets his own name, so good that he can't even feel his legs. "Over my lap, love." Harry pats his lap, waiting for Louis to lean over it.

Louis loves Harry's spankings. Harry always whispers dirty things in his ear, smacking him until his arse was as red as a tomato. "After this, I'm going to shove you into the mattress and fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name," He would say, punctuating the each word with a hard smack to his bum. Louis would be in tears by the end of his spankings, from the pain and from the pleasure. From time to time he would squeeze Louis' bum, going on and on about how he loves it so much. "Bet you love it when I squeeze you like this baby, don't you?"

After around 25 spanks, Harry stops, "Think you've had enough, princess," He then picks him up off of his lap and lays him back down on the bed. "Can I suck you off?" Louis asks, batting his eyelashes up at Harry and licking his lips. "Of course you can love," Harry says, kneading his hands through Louis' hair.

He gets off the bed and Louis follows sinking to his knees in front of him. Sucking cock is one of his favourite things to do. He unbuttons Harry's jeans, then proceeds to unzip the zipper with his teeth, looking up at Harry the entire time. He pulls his jeans down to his ankles, feeling up his legs. He mouths hotly over Harry's bulge, licking through the fabric. He pulls down his briefs after teasing for a bit. He gives a kitten lick to the head of his cock, right where the slit is, knowing that's where Harry's most sensitive. He lets out a deep moan, pulling at Louis' hair slightly. He licks from base to tip, finally wrapping his mouth around the head, swirling his tongue around it. Harry lets out a long, drawn out moan. "So good baby, such a good princess for me,"

Louis sinks down the rest of the way, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down. He hums sending vibrations, and fuck, it feels so good. Louis pulls off for a minute, Harry's hands still remaining in his hair, but massaging lightly now. "Want you to come on my face," Louis breathes out. Harry raises an eyebrow.

Then he shoves Louis back down on his dick. Louis continues happily sucking. God I love sucking dick, he thinks to himself, Harry's dick. Suddenly, Harry is tugging him off by the hair, and Louis' about to get offended, but then he sees Harry jerking off over his face. Louis closes his eyes, and soon after, he can feel Harry's come cover his face. On his cheeks, over his lips, and even slightly on his long, long eyelashes. Harry scoops up the come with his fingers, tapping Louis' lips with his other hand, signalling for him to open his mouth. Louis mouth drops open almost immediately. He starts sucking and licking the come off Harry's fingers. He always gives Harry shit for eating healthy all the time, but he tastes amazing, so.

"So good, princess," Harry says, still panting from his intense orgasm, "Back on the bed, baby."

Louis clambers atop the bed, and Harry flails down beside him. They lean into each other slowly, until their lips touch tenderly. The kiss quickly turns heated, Louis letting out whimpers against Harry's lips. He ends up on his back with Harry licking him out again. Louis' left hand is in Harry's hair, the other fisting the sheets. Harry's tongue is thrusting in and out of him, licking around his velvety walls. "Fuck, fuck, Harry! Ah! Harry, I'm close!" Louis whimpers out.

And of course, right then, Harry pulls his tongue out.

Louis just buries his face into the pillow. He's so fucking frustrated. He's so busy thinking about how much he wants to come, that he doesn't realise the familiar sound of the lube opening and Harry slicking his fingers up. Suddenly, Harry eases his middle finger into him, and Louis lets out a gasp. He's so sensitive from being taken right to the edge, but jerked back at the last second. Harry thrusts his finger in and out of Louis, nice and slow, teasing Louis even more. Soon after, Harry's adding another finger, increasing his speed a little. His skilled fingers avoid Louis' prostate, making it clear that his intentions were to stretch him out, not get him off. After Harry adds in a third finger, after a while he decides that Louis is relaxed enough now.

He wipes the remainder of lube from his fingers on the sheets, (they'd have to wash them later.) He rolls a condom on and slicks himself up with lube.

He rubs his head teasingly at Louis' hole. Louis tries desperately to push back against his length, Harry lets out a low chuckle at that, and starts sinking into Louis slow. Harry obviously isn't doing this to be nice, oh _no_ , he's doing this so he can torture Louis in the sweetest way possible. Soon, Harry is completely buried in Louis' hole, and he pauses there for a second. Then, he drags his cock out, torturously slow, then slams back in, fast and /hard/. He hits right at Louis' prostate, making him whimper out " _Harry,"_

Harry continues this process for a good 20 minutes, pulling out slow until just the tip is inside, them slamming back in so hard Louis' small figure moves up the bed. He's letting out small whimpers with every one of Harry's harsh thrusts. " _Ah_!" Louis moans when he hits right at that special spot inside of him. "That feel good, baby? Hm? I bet you like it when I pound into you like this." Harry groans right into his ear.

God, he loves it when Harry talks dirty to him. Suddenly, Harry hikes one of Louis' legs over his shoulder, getting an even better angle, and he is hitting Louis' prostate with every single thrust.

"Oh my god, Harry." He gasps out, clenching the sheets even harder in his fists. He can feel himself climbing closer and closer to his orgasm. "Can I come?" Louis manages to ask between his moans. Harry leans down and captures him in a desperate, hot kiss. He pulls away slowly, and whispers against his lips, "Of course, baby."

And just like that, without even a touch to his cock, he's coming messily all over his stomach. It's the best release of his life, and he's moaning loudly enough for the neighbours to hear. Harry comes soon after him with a deep groan. He pulls out slowly, taking off his condom and throwing it in the trash bin next to their bed. He rolls over beside Louis,and they turn their heads so they're facing each other. A cheeky smile breaks out on Harry's face, and he says, "Best. Fuck. Ever."

Louis kisses him, both of them fondly smiling into the kiss. They break the kiss off and lean forwards so that their foreheads are touching. They both whisper, in unison.

"I love you."

 


End file.
